


All Grown Up

by Plenicelune



Series: Alternative Universe Vignettes: Youtube [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: His little Brycie is all grown up.





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled upon this prompt, "You're a kid's imaginary friend. He's growing up. You're fading away," and thought of Bryce and Ohm. So I made some modifications to turn it into something short and sad. No beta.

His little Brycie is all grown up.

Ohm could feel it.

This didn’t surprise him, though. He knew that his little Brycie growing up would eventually happen. Ohm couldn’t blame Bryce; Bryce was a phenomenal and outstanding child, even for his age. Bryce was starting to show signs of interest in other things, such as books, school, and video games. He’s spending less time with Ohm now, all his attention starting to pour onto his newfound happiness.

It would be entirely selfish of Ohm to not want what’s best for Bryce.

But he was here because Brycie needed him. Brycie needed a friend to have adventures with—to outer space, to their fort castle, to their backyard kingdom—and someone to listen to his stories, sing along with his songs, and laugh at his jokes.

Now, Bryce was even starting to have friends of his own.

His little Brycie didn’t need him anymore.

Ohm looked at Bryce, who’s fast asleep on his bed, the storybook he’d been reading left open. It had been a while since Bryce called for him.

Too long a while.

Ohm thought that it might finally be the time.

He took one last look around the room, at the pictures they’ve drawn together (Bryce would always draw Ohm with bunny ears because he loves bunnies), and all the memories they’ve shared. They helped Ohm gather all the strength he could muster.

Ohm's gaze returned to Bryce. He managed to smile.

“Thank you for everything, Brycie. I will always be here, if ever you need me. Good bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. :>


End file.
